The distribution of transposable elements within and between Drosophila species were surveyed. The frequencies of particular transposable elements at various sites indicated that no site is commonly occupied. A theoretical model of the evolution of transposable elements in Mendelian populations was put forward. Analysis of the distributions among populations and species suggests that most transposable elements are stable components of the Drosophila genome, although their location and copy numbers do vary.